


Faking It

by Peachesuvucream



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bill/Dipper - Freeform, BillDip, Dipper and Bill are friends, FRIENDS WHO GET FREAKY, Faking It - Freeform, Faking It AU, Human Bill Cipher, M/M, OOOOOHHH, Smut, Tad/Dipper is also just apart of the story, This is billdip, best friend au, bill and Dipper are best friends, idk what to tag, its a show and its good, no spoilers but there will be smut, pyronica/Bill is just a part of the story, so here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-05-30 16:36:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6432130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peachesuvucream/pseuds/Peachesuvucream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper and Bill are best friends in their senior year of high school. Tad, the popular jock, gets something mixed up and twisted, announcing false facts at a crazy party, and Dipper and Bill end up faking it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>(Based on faking it [show])</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dipper was playing with his xbox when a loud ding from his phone interrupted him for the hundredth time that afternoon. With his eyes glued to the television screen, he quickly typed in his passcode, unlocking his phone. He opened the message and wasn't shocked when he saw six messages from his best friend, Bill; he was forcing him to go to the 'biggest party of the year'. Opening the messages, Dipper rolled his eyes at Bill's ways of expressing himself.

Bill: Dip  
Bill: Dippin' Dot.  
Bill: Dip Stick  
Bill: tonight's the night - Step one: ladies man. We's gon get some babes tonight.  
Bill: DIPPERRR  
Bill: aight I'm picking you up at 8 so be ready and wear something _presentable_!!1!!1!!

Dipper leaned over his remote, not bothering to reply, and shut his xbox off. There was no way of talking Bill out of things he wanted. And _oh_ did he want to go to the goddamn party. Laying down, stretching his back and legs for a minute or two, he snatched his phone off of the floor and quickly typed a message to his mom.

Dipper: gonna go hang out with Bill. I'll be back later

Getting up, he walked to the bathroom and stared at himself in the mirror. Boy-oh-boy, he needed to shower. He slowly peeled away his clothes and stepped into the hot spray of the shower. Grabbing his grey loofah his mother had made him buy, he lathered it with soap and scrubbed his body. He washed his hair with Mabel's apple shampoo and decided against using conditioner, for he was in a hurry. He quickly stepped out of the shower, towel wrapped securely around his waist, and went to his room and looked around his closet for a 'presentable' outfit.

"Dude, you were supposed to be ready like, ten minutes ago!" a loud voice called out, scaring Dipper half to death, causing him to shriek. Dipper turned around and found Bill laying on his bed, munching on a bag of Doritos like he hadn't just given Dipper a heart attack.

"Bill, you gotta stop doing that or one day I'll have a _real_ heart attack." Dipper glared, throwing a pillow at Bill who shielded himself with his free arm, causing the pillow to fall off the bed. Bill smirked up at him and stuffed a handful of chips into his mouth. Dipper's glare turned into a scowl as he turned back around and tried to look for something to wear. "I still had twenty minutes to get ready, I thought you were picking me up at eight?"

Bill kept chewing, looking at Dipper with a blank expression, waiting for him to continue. 

"It's seven-forty, Bill. I still had twenty minutes."

Bill quickly swallowed his mouth full of food before replying. "Right, I want to help you pick out something to wear, or else you might end up wearing a t-shirt and shorts." He pushed himself off of the mattress and made his way over to Dipper's closet.

Dipper scoffed. "Hey! A t-shirt and a pair of shorts have never failed me!" Bill turned toward Dipper, raising an eyebrow and giving him an expression that clearly said, 'really'. Dipper huffed. 

"Only that one time I wore it to dinner. The girl didn't appreciate that I spent too much time picking a stupid outfit, okay! Plus, it's not like _your_ wearing anything fancy!" Dipper exclaimed, pointing to Bill's attire, a black hoodie paired with jeans and his white converse. 

"Yeah, yeah. I don't need to look _fancy_. I'm hot either way." Bill complimented himself, smirking at Dipper before winking and turning back to Dipper's closet. Bill was definitely attractive. Dipper admitted that back in eighth grade, when Bill _finally_ hit puberty. Once he did, all the girls went 'gaga' for him. Dipper understood why though. 

Bill threw a pair of black jeans and a navy blue shirt towards Dipper, expecting him to catch them. Dipper held up the jeans. "Ugh. Whatever. Let's just get this over with." Dipper threw on the outfit, Bill laying back down on his bed eating the half empty family share size bag of chips. 

They made their way down the stairs, Dipper kissing him moms cheek goodbye before making their way out the door. Bill jumped into the drivers seat while Dipper took the passenger. They drove down to Bill's friend's house, Tad. The front of the house was filled with cars, so they had to park the car a couple blocks away. 

They exited the car, Dipper cursing. "Fuuck. It's cold. I should have brought a sweater."

Bill laughed and shrugged. "If you get too cold, let me know. I'm sure one of these drunk bastards have a jacket laying around here somewhere."

Dipper grimaced, he hated parties and drinking and everything in between, but he and Bill always went together to them anyways.

Bill wrapped his arm around Dipper's shoulders, nudging him in a playful way. "Don't worry, we're gonna have tons of fun! Hey, what do you know, we might lose our 'v cards' tonight." Bill whispered, wiggling his eyebrows in a suggestive way.

Dipper giggled, shoving Bill away. "Not with the way your acting, your not." Bill's face fell before letting his hand drop from Dipper's shoulder. Dipper laughed and poked Bill's face, causing Bill to crack a smile, serious persona gone.

They made their way over to the party, music pouring out the house into the front yard. There was toilet paper and red solo cups littered around the grass. The smell of alcohol and sweat were the first things to hit their senses when they made it into the front door. 

People were making out in every possible sitting place, the couch, the stairs, the tables. Everywhere. 

They went into the crowd to look for Tad, the thrower of this huge ass party. Once Bill managed to maneuver both himself and Dipper through the crowd of sweaty bodies- Dipper had no idea how- he slapped a hand on Tad's back, greeting him with a "how's it going, dude."

Tad and Bill just became 'friends' about a week prior from the party. Bill, Dipper, and Tad had to do a group project together for Ag. and they got a good grade. Tad was known as the 'popular guy'. Bill and Dipper were more of the average kids, the ones you always see, but never approach. Sure, Bill was known as hot among the girls, but Tad was hot as well, and you always go for the popular guy in high school, right? 

"What's up, guys! Glad you could make it. Lemme show you guys where everything is, c'mon." Dipper and Bill followed Tad around the house, stopping at his living room. He sat down on the couch, scooting over so Bill and Dipper could squeeze onto it.

"So, you guys going to prom? Heard it was gonna be crazy. My buddy, Michael is spiking the shit out of the punch." Tad commented, taking a swig out of his beer.

Dipper looked at Bill, they've already discussed that they weren't going because they didn't have dates.

"Mmm- nah. No. Not really. We're just gonna kick it at Dip's place."

Tad spit his drink out onto the floor like what Bill said had been so surprising. "What?! Duuude you guys should totally come. It's your guys' _last_ year of high school, man. You'll regret it if you don't."

"We.. We don't really have dates." Bill started, awkwardly, shoving his face with the potato chips that were on the table inside a bowl.

"Bill, you've already had half a bag of Doritos, you'll get sick, and I really don't feel like dragging your happy little ass back to my house." Dipper sighed, slapping Bill's hand away from the bowl.

Tad's eyes widened in realization before blurting out, "Why don't you guys just go together? Like, it's totally obvious you too are dating. No need to keep it on the down low. No ones gonna judge!"

It was Dipper's turn to spit his drink out, beside him Bill froze with wide, blue eyes, a chip poised ready in front of his mouth.

"What?!" They both blurted out at the same time. "No, no, Tad, you've misunderstood our situation here, we're just two, very straight guy, best friends who just always seem tobetogetherand- OHMYGODITTOTALLYLOOKSLIKEWE'REDATING!" Bill stated, in horror.

"Y-yeah, Tad. Very straight. Very into girls. Very not dating." Dipper awkwardly mumbled, mouth turned down in a frown. 

"Oh, c'mon. You guys will totally win prom king and queen! No one in our school has had an open, gay relationship before! You guys will feel tons better if you guys just admit it to yourself and move on! There's nothing to be ashamed about!" Tad got up to leave before Bill grabbed his forearm, dragging him back onto the couch.

"Nuh uh. We aren't dating, Tad. We've just been best friends since third grade. NOTHING MORE!" Bill breathed out. 

Tad hummed, shrugging Bill off before sauntering towards some junior girls in skin tight dresses, all laughing amongst themselves before noticing Tad, they all start twirling their hair around their fingers and put on flirty expressions. 

"Dude. We are so screwed." Bill said, putting his head in his hands, elbows propped on his knees.

Dipper hummed in affirmation. He wiped his mouth off with the hem of his shirt, suddenly not feeling up to partying at all. 

"Bill, could you take me home? I- I don't feel good." He spoke, furrowing his eyebrows at a broken chip lying on the carpet of the floor. 

Bill mumbled a 'sure thing' before getting up and walking away, expecting Dipper to follow him. On their way to the door, a very drunk Tad stood up on a coffee table in the center of the living room and yelled a big 'Hey' to get everyone's attention. Everyone stopped and looked towards Tad, including Bill and Dipper. 

"As all of you know, in all four years of attending Malcolm High School, there has never been an open, gay relationship. As we all also know, prom is right around the corner and I, Tad Strange, wanted to introduce our first, open gay relationship, Dipper and Bill! I'm hoping all of you will have their votes on home King and queen."

Dipper and Bill both froze, blushing furiously at their 'friend's' announcement. Everyone cheered and smacked their backs, letting out loud, 'you have my vote's.

"Uh.. Tad. Can we speak with you for a moment." Bill spoke between gritted teeth. Tad nodded, happily jumping down from the table and making his way over to Bill and Dipper. Bill grabbed Tad's shirt and yanked him into an abandoned room, along with Dipper.

"Dude, we aren't gay! How many times do I have to say it to get it through that thick skull of yours?! Even if we were, which we _aren't_ , we're not dating each other. Ohmygod." Bill mumbled the last part, covering his face with his hands, tiredly. 

Tad looked guilty for a second before smiling widely. "Oh come one, it's just me! You guys don't have to hide it anymore! Plus, Pyronica has been watching you ever since, dude"

Bill's eyes widened at that. "Wait, Pyronica Bowels?" He tugged at the collar of his shirt, a bad habit, Dipper noticed, that indicated he was nervous.

"Psh, yeah. Who else. If she didn't have the hots for you before, she definitely does now." Tad laughed, opening the door and looking around for girls he could talk to.

Bill hummed, mumbling a 'goodbye' before walking off with Dipper. "Can we go, Bill?" Dipper asked, feeling very hot inside the suffocating space of the living room. 

"In thirty minutes. Have a drink or something, dude. Relax a bit. Here," he shoved a random cup sitting by a lamp into Dipper's hand. Dipper dropped it in disgust before walking away, angrily from Bill, who didn't seem to care. 

Bill made his way over to Pyronica, she was surprisingly sitting alone on a lounge chair. "Hey, Pyronica." Bill managed to choke out, God he was so nervous.

"Oh hey, what's up, Bill." She smiled sweetly at him before furrowing her eyebrows and looking around him. "Where's your boyfriend?"

Bill laughed, "yeah, Dipper's not my boyf-"

"I gotta admit, it's pretty hot- you and Dipper being together, I mean."

"He's my boyfriend and he's getting us a drink." Bill blurted out. 

Pyronica smiled at him, eyebrows furrowing in confusion before she laughed it off.

Tad was right. Bill could make this work. 

Dipper was grumbling something along the lines of 'stupid Bill, stupid Tad, stupid party'. He walked towards the kitchen, wanting to get a glass of water to sober himself up a bit, as if the big announcement wasn't enough for him to come to his senses. Ugh. 

He poured himself some water, leaning against the counter. He sipped his drink, lost in thought before he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist. He tried to turn around before he heard Bill's voice in his right ear.

"Just go with it." He whispered, letting Dipper turn round. 

"Hey, babe!" He looked at Dipper, eyes wide and smile strained terribly. Dipper looked behind Bill to see Pyronica smiling at the two, a blush forming on her cheeks. Dipper smiled nervously up at Bill, eyebrows furrowing in confusion, but nonetheless uttering a soft, "what's up, Bbb...babe?" Bill smiled his affirmation before turning around to look at Pyronica.

She giggled, causing Bill's heart beat to pick up at an alarming rate. "You guys are too cute. Anyways, I'm going to get going. See you later Bill?" She smiled at him, Bill nodding his head, "y-Yeah. Okay. See you later Pyronica." He stuttered out, flustered. 

She waved and shifted her gaze to Dipper, "bye, Dipper." She said, her smile too sweet for his liking. He nodded his head once in goodbye and she sauntered off, hips swaying with every loud step she took across the wooded floor of the kitchen. They watched her disappear into the crowd before Dipper tapped Bill's arm. 

He smiled at Bill, sweetly before seething out, "Mind telling me what the fuck that was all about?"

Bill nodded, pulling Dipper through the crowd of sweaty bodies towards outside. Once they got out he heard Bill mutter a 'first, home'.

They drove in silence, arriving at Dipper's house and climbing the steps up to his room in silence as well. Once they were in, Bill let out a sigh.

"Wanna do it?" He looked expectedly at Dipper through his thick eyelashes. Dipper stared at him, giving him a look that read 'are you serious?'.

"Look, it can't be that bad. I'm hot, your cute, we could make this work! Of course we'd just be pretending, because hey, one hundred percent ruler here, but like, imagine winning King and queen?? It felt hella good to be praised and cheered for, back there. Dipper, would you like to pretend to be my boyfriend for our senior year of high school?" Bill asked, getting on his knee and grabbing Dipper's hand.

Dipper scoffed, ripping his hand out of Bill's grip. "What if we get figured out? What if we aren't convincing enough? What if everyone hates us? What if-"

"Dipper! Stop being a nerd and say yes."

"Give me one good reason why I should say yes."

"Because you love me?"

Dipper laughed, "well, no shit. What else?"

"Because I get to hold your hand at school and treat you like a princess?" Bill went to intertwine his fingers with Dipper's, causing Dipper's heart beat to increase and his throat to constrict. _What the fuck_.

Bill pulled his hand away quickly. "See, that wasn't so bad. What'dya say, wanna be fake boyfriends?"

Dipper laughed, shaking his head. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but yes, I will be your fake boyfriend." Bill grinned at Dipper, causing little dimples to form on his freckled cheeks. 

What had Dipper gotten himself into?


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Dipper found himself awoken by a loud 'ding' coming from his phone, followed by two more. He groggily slapped his phone, thinking it was his alarm clock making the intruding sound. Once he realized that it wasn't, in fact, his alarm clock, he rubbed his eyes tiredly and squinted at the bright screen of his phone. 

"Five-ten, really Bill?" He whispered, opening the messages that his best friend had sent him. 

Bill: Wanna go to school together  
Bill: oh wait we always go together  
Bill: lol Im such a dumbass sometimes

Dipper smiled to himself before typing a quick 'sometimes? dork'. He stretched in his bed and was about to sleep until six when another 'ding' filled the silence of his room. Groaning, he read the message. 

Bill: look whos talkin, at least I don't spend my spare time reading books

Dipper could just imagine Bill's shudder of disgust at voluntarily reading a book. He laughed lightly, getting ready to type a snarky reply to Bill before his sister barged into the room holding two sweaters, a purple one with a boat on it that said, 'I must be Nemo, because I'm not afraid to touch your butt' and the other one was a bright orange one with a melting popsicle that said, 'you make me melt'.

Dipper stared at them while Mabel talked nonstop about which one to wear. Dipper knew Mabel was weird, but seriously? The Nemo joke was a bit too much.

"Why." Was all Dipper mustered up, half asleep, squinting at the colors that were far too bright. "Why."

Mabel stopped talking, staring at Dipper before shoving them in his face.

"Dipper! I'm in a crisis here! Which one should I wear? The huge speech ceremony will be held in the cafeteria today for the prom queen and king nominees! Big day for me, as you know. So, I'll ask again, which one?"

Oh shit. Mabel was nominating for prom queen? Oh shit oh shit oh shit. What was she going to say when she finds out that _Dipper_ was nominating for prom queen (or King, him and Bill never discussed who would be dominate)? Dipper shook those thoughts out of his head. THEY'RE FRIENDS, GODDAMMIT.

"Uh... The orange one?"

Mabel squealed, jumping down and tackling Dipper in a hug. "Thank you thank you thank you. You're the best. Now to get my hair under control..." She continued muttering to herself as she left his room, leaving a very guilty Dipper behind.

Dipper: We have to talk today. 

Bill: well yeah what else are we gonna do, sign language our way through the day?

Dipper: Bill, I'm being serious. 

Bill: okay okay about what

Dipper: prom queen and king. We'll talk about it when you pick me up, which is what time?

Bill: I already see your driveway

Dipper: seriously, Bill. 

Bill: whoops :E

Dipper bolted up, running to his bathroom to brush his teeth and wash his face. Once he was done, he pulled a comb through his hair before giving up on it and going into his room. He pulled out jeans and a sweater to wear and slipped on his shoes right before Bill busted through the door.

"Yo, Dip. You ready?"

Dipper glared before walking past him and making his way down the stairs, all the while, Bill was talking on and on about what was going to happen today.

"So, we're 'dating' now, so we gotta act like it. We gotta be all touchy and weird and all 'in love'. God, so much bullshit. It's worth it though! I'm sure after this we'll get -" Dipper suddenly cut him off once they got to Bill's car.

"Bill, Mabel's running for prom queen!"

Bill stared at him, "..and?"

"And I can't run for prom queen if she is!"

Bill smirked, "So your bottom?"

Dipper blushed before punching Bill's arm, "Seriously, Bill. I can't."

"She'll understand Dip. She'll be too excited for you to be angry. Trust me!" Bill started the car, driving towards their school. 

Dipper stared at his hands. "I hope so."

Bill saw Dipper's discomfort and placed a reassuring hand on Dipper's thigh. "Seriously, dude. It's fine! We'll have a blast. Also, I guess there's this speech we have to do today. I'll do all the talking if you don't want to. I totally understand. Anyways, about today! So we have a big day ahead of us, hell, a big couple of weeks! We have to.." Dipper tuned Bill out as he nodded every now and then, too lost in his own thoughts.

Once they arrived at school, Bill got out of the car swiftly and went to the passenger's side. He opened Dipper's door. Dipper stepped out, placing a hand on Bill's bicep, a look of feigned shock on his face, "such a gentlemen!"

Bill rolled his eyes, "yeah, yeah. For show, Pinetree, for show."

Dipper's smile faltered. "We don't need to, Bill. We've already got them eating out of our palms." Bill shut the door, extra loud. _That jackass just wanted the attention of everyone outside of the school_. Dipper rolled his eyes.

They walked toward the entrance, hand in hand. Dipper started to get nervous with all the eyes on them, his palms sweating a bit.

Bill turned towards him with a strained smile, "Mind turning down your hands' faucet? Dipper, your fine. We're fine. No ones gonna find out." He whispered the last part into Dipper's ears, girls near by giggling, before squeezing his hand reassuringly.

Dipper took a deep breath before looking at Bill with a grateful smile. He leaned in and kissed Bill's cheek, "thanks Bill." He whispered before pulling Bill along.

________

Bill froze, feeling Dipper's lips on his cheek. He blinked a few times before he shuddered at Dipper's whispered words.

"Thanks Bill."

He heard tons of girls squeal, everyone snapping pictures of the school's 'cutest couple'. He felt Dipper drag him through the halls of the school. His face felt hot. He grabbed Dipper's arm, about to ask what he was doing when Dipper turned around and mouthed 'it's just for show'. Dipper's lips turned up into a smirk before turning around and heading for the gym.

They entered the building, everyone's eyes suddenly zoned in on the them. Dipper blushed, his confidence wavering as Bill took lead and led them to the front of the room, right in front of the stage.

Mabel and Gabe suddenly burst through the door, confidence seeping off them like sap from a tree. Mabel strode through the crowd, her heels clanking against the hard plastic, wood floor. Her head held high and her posture near perfect, she made her way to the stage, arm looped with Gabe's.

She smiled sweetly at the crowd, dropping her hand out of Gabe's embrace, letting it slide down his arm for show.

"Hello, citizens of Malcolm High School! As you _all_ know, Gabe and I are one of the two nominee couples for prom king and queen! We would like to explain the pros AND the cons of us becoming prom queen and king! First off, who _knows_ what the other nominees have in store for that _darling_ , gold, shimmering, beautiful, big, oh-so-grand trophy? They could throw it away for all we know!! That's why, if Gabe and I win, we are leaving the trophy here, at Malcolm High School, for all of you to admire! When I first heard about the opportunity to become _the_ queen of prom, I took that chance without a bat of an eyelash! I'm so blessed to have this chance and to have the help of my closest friends, Dipper and Gabe!! I know..." Dipper tuned out the rest of the speech as he was frozen with shock. Oh god. Of _course_ she would have to put him on the spot like that. Oh god. He couldn't do _this_! He just couldn't.

Bill noticed Dipper shaking and placed a hand on shoulder. "Dipper, it's _o-kay_. Mabel's gonna be just fine! Seriously. Once we're up there you won't even remember what you were so stressed over, okay?"

Dipper looked blankly at Bill, nodding his head at the mysterious words coming out of his mouth. Who knew what Bill was saying? Dipper didn't,that's for sure. Mabel's gonna kill him.

Everyone was looking at Mabel and Gabe with a bored expression, clapping once they were done with their speech. Mabel bowed, smiling widely and blowing kisses out to the crowd, waving as she stepped off stage. She was just eating up the attention. She sat confidently in the front of the crowd, Gabe at her side.

"Now, time for our next nominees! The talk around school, the _first_ gay couple to come out publicly, Dipper Pines and Bill Cipher!"

Mabel's mouth dropped open, her eyes as wide as saucers. Dipper felt his stomach drop at the look of betrayal on her face. He sheepishly stood up, along with Bill, and made his way up to the stage. He looked down at his shoes the whole time, afraid of making eye contact with his twin.

Bill began speaking, talking all about how 'honored' they were to be nominees and how happy they were to be the first 'gay couple' to come and and influence other gay couples to come out as well. Dipper had a bad habit of spacing out at important times, and now was one of them.

Instead, he stared at Bill. He stared at his wide, excited blue eyes. He stared at his freckled cheeks that puffed out as he laughed. He stared at his golden hair, framing his tan face. He stared at his pink lips moving with each word he said. He felt a sudden urge of need. What did he need? He had no idea.

Suddenly Bill turned to him. Oh shit, he asked Dipper a question. Dipper blinked a few times before humming in question.

Bill laughed, looking back at the crowd before pointing at Dipper as if saying 'this guy'. The crowd erupted in laughter. Bill turned back to Dipper once the crowd settled down. "Want to add anything?"

Dipper gulped, his face reddening before frantically nodding. "Uh.." He cleared his throat as his voice cracked. "I just wanted to say thank you for everyone who is voting for us and... Thank you.." Dipper panicked. He was horrible at social events. The crowd burst into laughter, Bill shouting, "he's too cute!". The crowd 'awed' as Bill and Dipper made their way off the stage, Bill's hand placed on Dipper's lower back.

"We nailed it, Dipper! The crowd were sitting on the edge of their seats, hanging onto every word that came out of my mouth! Dipper, we're so gonna win!" Just as Dipper was going to reply, the door slammed open, Mabel stomping out, Gabe hot on her heels.

"Dipper! Seriously?!" She yelled at him, her eyebrows furrowing and her mouth twisted in disgust. Dipper's mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water. He didn't know what to say. 

"I didn't even know you were _gay_! You, you've had girlfriends and stuff! What? Why haven't you told me??? How- how long have you and Bill been a thing??! And, not only have you not told me you were gay, BUT you're competing against me?? You knew prom was important to me!! How could you. I trusted you!! You're not gay. I know it! You're not! You've like... made out with girls! WITH TONGUE!! You don't do that with someone you don't like, Dipper. I wasn't born yesterday. Why? _Why_? You and Bill are _best friends_ , for gods sake, you guys aren't dating!" Mabel insisted, stomping her heeled foot as a crowd formed around them.

Bill stared dumbly at Mabel. Wow. Boy had he been wrong. She was _pissed_. He searched the crowd, watching people's faces. Some expressions held confusion, some sadness, some mad. It was all a mix of emotions, but within that crowd of emotions, one face stood out to Bill. Pyronica Bowels'. Bill blushed as she smiled shyly at him.

Dipper exchanged a look with Bill only to find that Bill wasn't looking at him. He trailed his line of sight before laying his eyes on Pyronica. Oh great. He squinted his eyes and saw the blush on Bill's face, the goofy smile that made its way to his lips. Oh goddammit. Bill was going to blow their cover. Dipper had to think fast. 

"Oh- oh yeah? Well... Best friends wouldn't do this, now would they!?" He quickly yelled, yanking on Bill's collar and smashing their lips together.

Bill's eyes widened, confused for a split second, before looking down into Dipper's eyes that were squeezed shut. Oh shit. He fluttered his eyes closed, kissing back gently.

Dipper's breath caught in his throat once he felt Bill kiss back. Oh god, he was kissing Bill. His _best friend_! The kiss was gentle, lips moving against lips. Dipper weaved his hands into Bill's hair as Bill placed his hands on Dipper's hips, bringing him closer. Dipper couldn't help the small noise that made its way from the back of his throat to his lips. Oh god. Dipper's face felt so hot, he was sure he looked like a tomato.

Bill pulled away, catching his breath. His hands remained on Dipper's hips. He watched as Dipper's eyes fluttered open. They made eye contact and Bill's stomach did a weird flip. Dipper's face was flushed from embarrassment and he was panting, his hair stuck to his forehead. "Wow." He mumbled. He slowly peeled his eyes away from Dipper's face to all the people squealing and snapping pictures of them.

Dipper's hands released their hold on Bill's hair and slid down to Bill's shoulders. Okay. Wow. What the fuck. Dipper looked where Bill was looking and the whole crowd surrounding them started squealing again. He blushed and quickly pulled away from Bill, regaining his posture, he turned to Mabel and scowled, guilt gnawing away at his insides but he didn't have it in him to care. What if he and Bill were dating? She would just deny it? Ugh.

"I don't think so! C'mon Bill." Dipper grabbed Bill's hand from his waist and pulled him away from the crowd, walking into a random class room.

"I'm so sorry Bill, I had to. Oh god, I thought we were going to fuck this up and then we would literally be opposite to where we wanna be and then my sister would hate me, as if she doesn't already and then oh god..." Bill cut off Dipper's rambling with a loud laugh.

Dipper stared at Bill's smirking face, confused.

"Bill?"

"If PDA is what the crowd wants, PDA is what the crowd shall get."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter wasn't very long but I want to try to update this every weekend, either Saturday or Sunday. Not sure. Hope ou enjoyed none the less! Also, this is unbeta'd and I'm too lazy to reread it, so comment below if you see any misspelled words. Thank you!!!
> 
>  
> 
> Tumblr: peachesuvucream


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Dipper and Bill have some sexual tension.

Dipper and Bill walked to a huge oak tree behind the school, it was a perfect bailing spot for when you didn't feel up to going to class. Plus, the school never found out.

Bill pulled Dipper down on the grass under the tree, girls giggling in the background. Dipper slipped his backpack off of his shoulders and pulled out a history book. Bill made himself comfortable on the grass, using his jacket as a pillow.

"We decide to ditch class and you want to study? C'mon Dip, I thought you were better than that."

Dipper laughed, pushing his book towards Bill. "No, _your_ gonna study. I bet you didn't study for the history test we have, hmm?"

Bill's eyes widened once he processed what Dipper had said. "Wait, what?! When did Ms. Branco say we have a test?"

Dipper laughed out a 'just kidding' while Bill scowled, punching Dipper repeatedly in the arm. "Asshole."

Dipper smiled, hearing the girls' giggling increase. He heard them start to whisper amongst themselves.

"They are goals."

"Dude, help. My heart."

"Goddamn, Bill is so fucking hot, how did I _not_ notice him?"

The list went on and on. Dipper rolled his eyes, deciding to give them a show, biting his lip he leaned down to play with Bill's blonde hair. Bill looked up at Dipper, confusion making way to his face before realization took over. He smiled up at Dipper and closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of Dipper's fingers gliding across his head. 

Dipper smiled back, combing his fingers through blonde locks. They were so soft. His throat constricted when he heard Bill moan contently. His face felt too hot for his own good. Oh god dammit.

He studied Bill's face. His soft, thick eyelashes that rested on his freckled cheeks moved with every blink of his closed, blue eyes. His pink, plush lips curled into a smile, causing dimples to form. God damn.

Bill creaked an eye open and winked at Dipper, causing the boy's face to heat up. Bill laughed and leaned into Dipper's hand, encouraging him to continue his movements.

Dipper heard faint shutter sounds of cameras. Great. He leaned down to whisper something to Bill.

"Should we leave? They keep staring at us and giggling and I feel like we're celebrities or some shit."

Bill hummed, rubbing his head against Dipper's hand, almost like a cat, before nodding and peaking his eyes open. 

"Yeah, let's go. Want to go to Sulky's Market and grab snacks? I could really go for some doritos and twinkies at this point."

Dipper nodded, getting up and packing his book back into his bag. He helped Bill up and they walked off, hand in hand, away from the tree.

Once they got there, Bill pushed the door open excitedly. The cashier looked up and nodded a silent greeting at them before going back to her phone.

"So, Pinetree, what are you gonna get? I think I'm gonna get doritos, a twinkie, and an Arizona. They're only ninety-nine cents for fucks sake!"

Dipper laughed at Bill's enthusiasm about getting goddamn snacks but replied nonetheless. 

"Probably cheetos and a ding dong."

Bill snorted, hitting Dipper's arm with the back of his hand before replying, "if you wanted a ding dong, you could've just asked me."

He broke out in a fit of laughter as Dipper's face turned beet red. Dipper shoved Bill into the shelf of beef jerky. Ugh, goddamn Bill.

"I'm kidding! I'm kidding!" Bill put his hands up in surrender before smirking, "unless, you wanna take up that offer?" He winked at Dipper before snorting again and walking off to grab his food.

Once they paid and left the store, their fourth period class was already 15 minutes in.

"Shit, how are we supposed to sneak in? This is the period we have together. People are gonna think we went to make out or something." Dipper asked, worrying his bottom lip.

Bill shrugged, "It's fine, we _are_ 'dating', are we not?"

Dipper glared at Bill before shaking himself, "Your right, we- we're ' _dating_ '. Uhh... Yeah! Okay let's do this. If we go in there in about... five minutes, people will already be doing their own thing, so we won't be the center of attention as much, which means-"

"Alright, alright! Stop being a worry wart. We got this. Let's go."

Bill opened the door to their History class and walked over to his desk, the one right behind Dipper's.

Dipper followed suit, nervously looking at the floor as everyone's eyes watched every move he and Bill made. He sat down in front of Bill and pulled out his notes.

"William, Abel, any explanation on why you two are late to my class?" Ms. Branco said, finishing writing on the board before turning towards the "couple".

Dipper stared, flinching at the use of his birth name, stuttering on his words before Bill spoke for him.

"Yes ma'am, _Dipper_ and I decided to go to the market and grab snacks." To prove his point, he reached into his backpack and pulled out a bag of Doritos.

Dipper turned around in his seat, giving Bill an incredulous look that clearly read ' _why would you say that?! That's the worse excuse you could ever have come up with!_ ', but Bill chose to ignore it, instead giving Dipper a dimpled smile before shifting his gaze to their teacher who was looking at them with a blank look.

"Detention for both of you, ditching class is unacceptable and I will not tolerate such foolery. Come by my desk after class."

Dipper furrowed his eyebrows at Bill before turning around in his seat and nodding to the teacher.

"Yes ma'am." They both said in unison.

___________

Class seemed to drag on for Dipper. He couldn't wait to get out of there. But wait, he _couldn't_ , could he? Bill just _had_ to call them both out and make them look like idiots, and now they had detention. Great.

Dipper rolled his eyes for the umpteenth time that period, doodling on the sides of his notebook. He stopped abruptly when he felt a small poke on his back. He turned around, ready to see the smirk on Bill's face. Yup, like usual. There he was, all smug-like and cute and stupid. UGH Dipper was a mess.

"Hey, I'm coming over today after school. Let's play a game of Call of Duty." He looked back down at his paper, not waiting for a reply from Dipper. 

Dipper sighed and then turned back around, scribbling down the last of the notes on the board.

_______________

The end of the day came faster than Dipper had expected.

Once detention was over, Bill met Dipper at his locker and grabbed his hand, folding their fingers together in a way that caused Dipper's stomach to do flips. He was fucked. 

They walked out of the double doors, Bill holding one open for Dipper to walk through. He heard girls squeal and Bill put on a charming, smug smile, pulling Dipper towards him and wrapping an arm around his waist.

That stupid idiot. 

Dipper smiled before going on his tip toes and pulling Bill's face towards him for a solid kiss on his cheek. He sighed blissfully before pulling away and walking as if nothing happened. If Bill was going to keep catching him off guard, why couldn't he?

He peaked over to Bill's face to see a bright, vermilion blush adorning his freckled cheeks. He blinked twice before scowling at Dipper and dragging him towards the car, away from the girls' swooning.

Bill opened Dipper's door for him before he got the chance to and kissed his pale knuckles before walking over to the drivers side.

Dipper blushed before crouching into the car and snapping on his seat belt, Bill entering after him.

"So, ready to get your ass beat at COD?" Bill grinned at him, starting the car.

Dipper rolled his eyes and gave Bill a goofy smile. "I hope you have band aids, Bill, because your gonna need 'em once _I_ beat _your_ ass."

Bill hummed, "I dunno, do you have band aids? We're going to your house, not mine."

Dipper's face burned with embarrassment, "W-what ever. Shut the fuck up."

Bill place his hand over his heart, pouting. "You wound me, Pinetree."

Dipper rolled his eyes before muttering an insult along the lines of, 'just drive, you ass'.

______________

Once they got to Dipper's house, they rushed upstairs with their snacks they had bought and burst into Dipper's room.

Bill immediately kicked off his shoes and jumped on Dipper's bed. Dipper slowly took off his shoes before plopping down in front of the bed, between Bill's legs. He reached over and grabbed two remote controls and handed one to Bill. Once the Xbox was on and Call of Duty was playing, they both began jabbing their thumbs into the buttons of remote.

Dipper furrowed his eyebrows as he shot at Bill's character, so close to killing him until a hand covered his view and tipped his head back. Dipper squirmed and pushed Bill's hand off of his face, staring at the kill cam of Bill shooting him, then T-bagging his dead body lying on the floor.

"You asshole, you cheated!" Dipper yelled, tipping his head back and glaring at Bill's smug face.

"Hey, you snooze, you lose." Bill chirped happily.

"I'm pretty sure that's not how-... You know what, never mind." Dipper said, shaking his head in shame. Suddenly he became very aware of where his head was resting when Bill gasped softly. He frowned, a look of mortification finding its way onto his face before snapping his head up and away from Bill's crotch.

"Ahah... Okay, I'll give you that then, first warning type of thing." Dipper said, looking ahead towards the tv, refusing to meet Bill's wide eyed expression.

"Y-yeah.. Alright. Whatever, let's continue." They continued playing, their awkward atmosphere slowly disappearing as they focused on the game.

"Bill! That's the second time!" Dipper yelped at his eyes were being shielded from the tv with Bill's forearm.

He jumped up and tackled Bill onto the bed, planning on giving him Chinese torture before being pinned to the bed by a very alert Bill.

"Hah! Just admit it Pinetree, I'm better at the game than-" Bill yelped as Dipper switched their position, biting his lip to hide a smile as he stared down at Bill's shocked face.

"You were saying?" He smugly said, quickly straddling Bill's hips before pinning his arms beneath his knees. Bill squirmed against the new weight but Dipper just pushed down more before poking his chest continuously.

"How does it feel, asshat?" Dipper said, poking more roughly as Bill started laughing and groaning at the same time, he didn't know if it hurt or tickled.

"Fine! Ahahha- fine, fine, fine! I- bahah- I give up, you wi-in!" Bill yelled squirming again.

Dipper hummed in thought, "I don't think you do." He continued poking Bill's chest relentlessly.

"Hahah- okay, Pine- Dipper- fuhhck, hahah" Bill squeezed his eyes shut, trying to get out of Dipper's grasp, it shouldn't be that hard for fucks sake, Dipper wasn't even strong.

Dipper pushed his hips down, trying to cease Bill's wriggling. Bill stifles a groan, eyes fluttering open to look at Dipper.

Dipper continues poking Bill, unaware of Bill's eyes on his face. He feels Bill shift his hips and he presses harder, trying to make Bill beg to be released. This time, Bill moans out breathlessly, nails scraping Dipper's knees as his eyes close and his eyebrows furrow.

Dipper freezes amongst hearing Bill fucking Cipher _moan_. Shit. Fuck fuck fuck. He jumps off of Bill so quickly he falls off the bed. Holy shit. He just fucking unintentionally grinded his ass against Bill's dick. Holy fuck. 

Bill regains his breath, laying flat on Dipper's bed. He huffs out a laugh as he hears Dipper frantically whispering to himself from his spot on the floor.

"So..." Bill sits up on his elbows, looking down at Dipper with a flushed face, "what's your mom making for dinner?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit, I'm sorry guys for not updating this story in like a million years but I lost motivation to write. I will continue writing this story, of course, but sadly there will be no schedule. Sorry for the short ass chapter, I hope it filled all of your billdip needs for now. Thank you for reading!! Kudos and comments are appreciated!
> 
> Tumblr;  
> Peachesuvucream

**Author's Note:**

> Omg this is the first chapter. I'll try to update frequently, but honestly, don't get your hopes up. (I don't have a beta reader so sorry for misspells and shit)
> 
>  
> 
> Tumblr;  
> Peachesuvucream


End file.
